Sonic and the Black Knight: A Knight's Tale RP
This is a free join (MUST READ RULES) Rules No hardcore romance( kissing, flirting is fine) ABSOLUTLY NO GODMODDING make sure everyone is even, no main characters unless you dont want your character to have a big role if you want to kill your character let me know Characters Dash the Turtle (Sir Cedric) Sam the rabbit (Thomas) Judas the Wolf (Sir Silvermoon) Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo(Sir William Wallace) Tobias The hedgehog (Sir Sagramore) Emily the hedgehog (Emilia) Cheyenne 'Shine' the Hedeghog (Shandreithas the Forest Stalker) Reens the Hedgehog (herself) Blade The Hedgehog(Sir Slash) Boomer The Sonicfox(Blacksmith) Sly The Hedgehog(Himself) Fionna the Cat (Fiera) Shimmer the Hedgehog (Sir Twinkle) Penelope the Hedgehog (Lady Melody) RP Sir Silvermoon: *flying around on his Gemini Star* Thomas: *walking around the forest* A building appears with a sign that says "Knights Battle Arena"* Reens: *flying on the Golden Arrow 2.0 over the forest area* Sir Cedric: *sees the building* finaly something interesting *walks in* *Sir Sagrmore was sitting on his throne, in his castle inside his kingdom. just then a guard came up with a special letter.* man: my lord, we have special event that is happen across the open lands within alvalon. a festable of a "knights battle arena". many knights will be there. Me and everyone else wouldn't you to attend this festable of knights, my lord. sir sagramore: a battle by knights across the lands and kingdoms. hm, i'll arrive there to see these knights for myself. thank you. *the man nodded and bowed* thank you my lord. *sir sagramore got up from his throne and walked down the steps and walked towards the stalls to get his horse and ride over to the festable that is being held for all knights from around the world to test their skills, maybe even become kings for their land or kingdom. Emilia:*sat on a tree branch* Reens: *flies over the building, stops and flies back to it* Hmm, I wonder what is happening here. A festival, perhaps? Fiera: *is in a village* Thomas: *sees poster advitising the knights battle arena* hmm I'm not a knight but I'll come just in case if things get out of hand *starts running to arena* Emilia:*sees a poster*a knight battle arena? Wallace:*is in the contestant waiting area of the Knight Battle Arena, waiting for the battle to start* Fionna: *sees the poster* what? Emilia:*teleports to the arena* Sir Silvermoon:* sees a group of knights at the arena*looks interesting *he lands in the arena and sees Wallace* Hey do you know why everyone is here for? Reens: *flips off of her hoverboard and lands, then enters the arena* Well, if it's a show they want, it's a show they won't forget! Thomas: *reaches arena* Sir Silvermoon: More and more people are coming Tsubaki: keep your guard up Sir Slash:enters the arena*im ready to shine Sly:falls again*shoot not again! gets up and turns my cane into my sword*now im ready enters the arena Sir Silvermoon: *sees Sly* hi man how life hehe it must sucks to be summoned out of nowhere like that Sly:hey sir slivermoon again wow this hasent changed from last time Sir Silvermoon: I’m able to move back and forth freely thanks to Tsubaki but how did you get here Wallace:*thinks to self:Will they even let me fight? I'm not even a knight.* Reens: *folds arms and taps foot, then looks at the other 'contestants' * Hmph. What knights show their faces at an impromptu tournament? If it wasn't for my curiosity I'd have never arrived. *to herself* Sir Twinkle and Lady Melody arrive. Sir Twinkle: Hmm, many knights from all over are here. Lady Melody: Mmmm, hmmm Sly:idk i just got summoned again idk but come on lets do this ill be a worthy oppenent because of the legendary sword master blade the hedgehog Wallace:*Looks at the rest of warriors gathering in the arena*I was right, no one looks like they are from around here. Sly:hey Sir Wallace again.... Wallace:Um...Do I know you? Sly:yes im sir sly Wallace:Never heard of you. Sly:you tried to take caliburn from me last time for king arthur? Wallace:Why would i try to take some sort of mystical sword that probably doesn't even exist and give it back to a king? Reens: *moves swiftly to Sly* He probably had his mind erased or just forgotten. I, for one, have not. It is not my pleasure to see you again. Ever since you acted like a knave, I've tried forgetting. *smirks* Sly:hm i really dontr know if ik can do this i dont have caliburn Sir Cedric: then you should probably see the blacksmith Wallace:Can one of you please tell me what is going on? Wallace:Actually, I don't want to know...Your all crazy.*Wallace walks away from the group, and stands near the corner of the room* *sir Sagramore arrived to the festable and entered the room. he saw that there was many knights* *he entered the room where everyone gathered* Wallace:*Sees Sagramore walk into the room*They are going to see right through me, there is no way they will think I am a knight. Announcer: attention everyone, the battle will begin in 2 minutes Wallace:*Looks down at piece of paper he was given when he entered to tournament* I start in the second battle of the tournament, Agaisnt... sir sagramore: *he stood by the side lines watching the crowd egared for the knights to show up* Announcer:Round One starts now, Will two contestands please stand at the gate. Sir Silvermoon: Yo im ready* walks to the gate* Sir Cedric: my time to shine..er.. again *walks to other gate* Sir Silvermoon: *sees Sir Sedric* Ready Tsubaki Tsubaki: Always Announcer:*the gates open up*For our first round, Sir. Cedric, Knight of Water, and Sir. Silvermoon, Wielder of Tsubaki! Sir Silvermoon: I Sir Silvermoon of the Night will win this fight Sir Cedric: lets see about that Announcer:Are you Ready?!?! Let the Fight Begin! Sir Silvermoon:a confident look I'll let you take the first move Sir Cedric:*charges at Silvermoon* AHHHH Sir Silvermoon: {simply stands there and pulls out Tsubaki with his left hand and draw his Black short sword (in a revers grip)with his right} Announcer:Whats this? Sir Silvermoon is pulling out what apears to be a short-sword! Sir Silvermoon:*to the announcer* what really!?! You didn't know I have a short sword, I carry it everywhere I go Announcer:They dont tell me anything, they just tell me your name and title. Now keep your eyes on the fight! Sir Cedric: *just an inch from Sir Silvermoon* Sir Silvermoon: alright on a defensive stance and lock on to Sir Sedric’s weak bioelectric fields Dash:*just about to strike* Sir Silvermoon: *using his lightning dash to disappear then reappear behind Sir Cedric* I’m over here * throws TsubaKi at Cedric* Sir Cedric:*hits his Shell* grr *turns around and spins around rappidly with his sword out, making himself look like a tornado* Sir Silvermoon: *pulls out Gemini Star* Lets see what you got [ electrifies shield and Bashed Sir Cedric with it* Sir Cedric: aahh *falls to the ground* >;( Sir Silvermoon: *just stands there* Is there anything else you like to Try [ big smile] Gallery Sir Cedric- dash the turtle- knight of water.png|Sir Cedric, Knight of Water Thomas- hero of the forest- sam the rabbit.png|Thomas, hero of the forest Tobias- Sir Sargamore.png|Sir Sagramore- being from the stars/ golden knight Emilia-knight- knight of sorcery.png|Emilia,Knight of the Magic Arts Fionna the cat- lady of heart.png|Fiera, The Lady of the Flame Heart Category:Roleplay